


Scars

by ZaraLethallan



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:02:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaraLethallan/pseuds/ZaraLethallan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This short story was inspired by a 30 Day Role-Playing Challenge<br/>UPDATED AND EDITED!<br/>3.) Name one scar your character has, and tell us where it came from. If they don’t have any, is there a reason?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATED! REWRITTEN!

Edited by Wolf-dreams, Halla Wakes

While they were sitting in their smalls, at the top of the waterfall, Solas could see the different scars that were all over her body. One scar was long thin pink line that ran up her thigh, a small burn scar on her right hip. The rest were small little scratches across her arms and legs. The one that stood out the most was directly under her collarbone, lying right above her breast. It covered half of her chest like a waning crescent moon, dark red in stark contrast to her ivory skin.

He would never ask where it came from, not wanting to bring up any more painful memories for her. Especially after her telling him about losing the people she loved, the event that led her to get Falon'din’s vallaslin. It was rude to stare, she was their Herald above all else. But he couldn’t help but trace the scar with his eyes, wondering how it had happened.

Zara could feel his eye gazing upon her, catching at the scar. She reached up to run her fingers over it with the memory still fresh in her mind, like it happened just yesterday. Years had passed since earning the wound at a tender fifteen. She could remember the cool water hitting her skin before the burst of pain. _‘I dare you to jump’_ she heard the familiar jest cross her mind.

“It’s a funny story actually.” Zara said offering up the story with her fingers still tracing the outline. Solas smiled up at her from his relaxed pose, his torso propped up by his arms. He was half lying down, but rose up enough so he could still see her.“Is that so?”

“It was before I lost my best friend, we were standing on top of a waterfall. Much like this once actually. She knew I was afraid of heights and falling. So she dared me to jump and face my fears.” Zara’s voice was low almost a whisper, but there was a spark returning to her eyes. Zara thought this was a happy memory, before everything had changed. “Of course, I accepted the challenge and jumped. I didn’t see the sharp rocks under the water, and when I broke the surface it sliced my skin open. There was blood everywhere.” She couldn’t help but laugh at herself as she continued the story.

Looking at the water that was falling around them, they were sitting right beside the waterfall so she could feel the mist dancing across her bare skin. It was dark by now so they had a fire going near by. “I hadn’t mastered the art of healing yet, but I tried to heal it on my own anyways and this was the result. A big red scar on my chest.” Zara finished the story with a smile playing on her lips. Finding out she had magic around a very late thirteen, she was only two years into her training to be First.

“You don’t seem to have a fear of heights.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. He couldn’t help but smile back at her. Amused that they were lounging at the waterfall, and she showed no signs of being scared or worried that she might fall.

“Of course not, I faced my fears.” Zara laughed, it was soft and gentle kind of laugh, like she had found his statement amusing.

“But you have a scar now, wouldn’t that make it worse?” Solas asked her with his curiosity showing in his eyes. He held his hands in his lap, picking at his finger like he did when she had first met him. Zara thought it was a nervous tick of some kind.

“You would think, but now it is just a reminder of a more simple time. It’s what reminds me to live, to never take anything for granted. We never know what tomorrow holds for us. I will not let my fear cripple me from doing what I must do.” Zara answered him. She reached over and grabbed his hand, lifting it to run his fingers over her scar, wanting for him to feel the blemish, to feel his skin brushing against hers. The scar felt smooth under his fingers. The scar was no longer an angry one. It had happened long ago, but the memory lasted.

“We only live once. Why not enjoy it when we can. Come here.“ She said as she started to stand pulling him with her, he was nearly half a head taller than her when they stood side by side.

“Jump with me?” asking him with excitement coursing through her voice. She pulled him closer to the edge, her toes on the edge of the rock, even though they were wet. They weren’t slippery since it had grown moss over the surface from the constant water in the air. They were beside each other facing the water fall, but her head never fully turned away from him with her eye always watching Solas.

She still held his hand in hers. “Now why would I do that?” He said in a husky voice that sent butterflies to her stomach. She squeezed his hand and turned her head to look out at the water below them. “Because it would be fun. Just close your eyes and jump with me. Let loose. I dare you…” Her teasing voice soft against his ears. He turned his head to face her, seeing the moonlight trace the features of her face, high cheek bones, and a strong jawline with a smile playing on her lips. Thoughts raced through his mind. Should he jump? Should he give into her? Or should he just pull away? He could feel her squeeze his hand once more, the whole time they hadn’t let go of each other.

“I dare you.” She repeated.


End file.
